hiddensunfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn of Five Series/Characters
AuroraClan Warriors * Angelwish (white tabby she-cat with gold and silver stripes) * Abyssshadow (pale tabby tom with dark black stripes) * Adderfang (dark brown bulky tom with distinctive light brown markings on his back. has sharp, adderlike fangs. * Airwalker (white she-cat with air ruffled fur) * Anolewhisker (skinny black tom) * Appleleaf (tortoiseshell she-cat) * Arrowhead (sharp gray tom) * Ashnose (light brown tom with an ash gray nose) * Barkfur (dark brown tom) * Batwing (black tom with red eyes) * Beechfur (blue-gray she-cat) * Bladetooth (dark gray tom) * Brackentangle (ginger tabby tom) * Bramblethorn (golden tabby tom) * Brightpool (golden she-cat with ginger splotches) * Brookshadow (brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes) * Brokenfoot (ginger tom with 3 legs) * Browntoad (brown tom with gray speckles on his pelt) * Buzzardbreath (black tabby tom with white stripes) * Cardinalfeather (light brown, black, and red she-cat wth white chest, muzzle, belly, and paws. dark blue eyes) * Cedarwood (dark brown tom) * Cheetahblaze (she-cat resembles a cheetah) * Chickbeak (small, fluffy light yellow she-cat) * Clawmark (light brown tom with scar on his eye) * Cloudspots (gray tom with white splotches) * Coalfur (large black tom) * Cobrastripe (light brown tom with a black stripe on his back) * Coltswhisker (dark brown tabby tom with gray stripes) * Coyotetail (brown she-cat with a long, bushy tail) * Crackedclaw (ginger tom with broken claws. a former kittypet) * Crookedjaw (golden tabby tom with twisted jaw) * Crowstalker (black tom) * Darkmask (large white tom with jet black fur on his scalp and around his eyes) * Desertdrift (sandy brown tom) * Dockfern (tortoiseshell she-cat) * Dragonbreath (gray tom with black muzzle) * Drytongue (small orange tabby tom) * Dunebelly (dark brown tabby tom) * Dusksky (black she-cat) * Dustlegs (gray tom with brown legs) * Eagletalon (tom with white head and brown body) * Everwish (silver tabby she-cat) * Falconwing (brown tom) * Fastwind (swift tortoiseshell tom) * Feathersayer (stone gray she-cat) * Fierceheart (dark ginger tabby tom) * Fireblaze (Orange tom) * Fishgill (brown tabby tom with blue-gray stripes) * Flamepelt (Dark orange tom with half a tail) * Fleetfoot (swift tortoiseshell she-cat) * Flightwing (white she-cat) * Foggypath (light gray tom) * Giantfire (large dark orange tom) * Gopherwhisker (brown she-cat) * Grassweed (small white she-cat) * Grayflower (dark gray she-cat) * Greenleaf (tortoiseshell tom) * Halfmoon (white tom with a black chest and underbelly) * Harestalker (dusty, light brown she-cat) * Hawkfire (Brown with darker flecks tom) * Horsestorm (brown she-cat wih a white gash on her forehead, white underbelly, and paws) * Huntingheart (golden brown tabby tom) * Ironclaw (gray tom) * Ivoryfrost (pale gray tabby tom with brown stripes) * Ivyleaf (silver tabby she-cat) * Jagrock (very dark brown muscular tom) * Jungleshine (golden brown tabby she-cat) * Lakepool (blue-gray she-cat) * Lemonpool (light yellow she-cat) * Leopardspots (she-cat resembles a leopard) * Lizardtongue (Black tom with a ginger scalp and underbelly) * Loudvoice (loud dusky brown tom) Apprentices: * Acornpaw (dark brown tom) * Aquapaw (blue-gray she-cat) * Badgerpaw (black tom with 2 white stripes starting at his forehead and ending at his tail) * Berrypaw (creamy she-cat) * Birchpaw (light brown tabby tom) * Bouncepaw (ginger tom) * Breezepaw (white she-cat) * Cherrypaw (brown speckled she-cat) * Cloverpaw (creamy she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, and paws) * Copperpaw (copper colored she-cat) * Cougarpaw (sandy brown tom) * Creampaw (Light creamy she-cat) * Cricketpaw (black tom) * Dawnpaw (Golden she-cat with dark blue eyes) * Dreampaw (black she-cat with white splotches that are shaped like stars) * Foxpaw (she-cat resembles a fox and has green eyes) * Fuzzypaw (orange tabby tom with dark black stripes) * Glossypaw (silver tabby she-cat with a thick, glossy coat) * Gorsepaw (black and white tom) * Hollypaw (fluffy gray she-cat) * Horizonpaw (Dark ginger tabby tom with light ginger stripes) * Icepaw (white she-cat) * Jaguarpaw (tom looks like a jaguar) * Jaypaw (blue-silver speckled tom) * Ravenpaw (Tuxedo she-cat) * Sparklepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat) * Autumnpaw (beautiful golden tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly and emerald green eyes) * Larkpaw (tortoiseshell tom) * Lightningpaw (swift ginger tabby tom with light yellow jagged stripes that look like lightning bolts) * Lynxpaw (she-cat resembles a lynx Queens * Ambereyes (light brown she-cat with big amber eyes) * Birdflight (white she-cat) * Blacktail (black she-cat) * Bluestone (blue-gray she-cat) * Brindlemask (tortoiseshell she-cat) * Caramelfur (caramel colored she-cat) * Cinderheart (gray she-cat) * Clearface (deaf tabby she-cat) * Crystalfrost (Silver she-cat with ice blue eyes) * Daisypetal (dark ginger she-cat) * Dappleshine (dappled golden she-cat) * Diamondpool (white she-cat with a blue mark on her forehead) * Echoleaf (Brown and ginger tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and chest and blue eyes) * Emberstorm (light ginger she-cat) * Fernflower (brown speckled she-cat) * Flowerears (black she-cat with light brown ears) * Flowingstream (silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes) * Frostfeather (beautiful white she-cat) * Gentlecloud (light ginger she-cat) * Gingerpath (dark brown tabby she-cat) * Glaciarshadow (whir she-cat with a gray chest, and tail tip) * Goldenwish (golden tabby she-cat) * Hazelflower (hazel tabby she-cat) * Almondfern (almond she-cat) * Heathersayer (light orange she-cat) * Honeystripe (tortoiseshell she-cat with honey colored stripes on her side) * Icicleplummet (sharp white and tortoiseshell she-cat) * Irispetal (gold, silver, and ginger striped tabby she-cat) * Jadeshard (black and gray she-cat with jade colored eyes) * Sapphiresong (beautiful blue-silver she-cat with sapphire eyes) * Lavanderlily (tiny light ginger she-cat) * Lilacwhisper (golden she-cat) * Lilypetal (very light golden tabby she-cat) Kits * Aspenkit (tortoiseshell tom)Mother= Brindlemask * Avalanchekit (white tom)Mother= Birdflight * Barleykit (black and white tom)Mother= Flowerears * Bearkit (brown tom)Mother= Echoleaf * Bonekit (Black and white tom)Mother= Flowerears * Boragekit (black she-cat)Mother= Jadeshard * Branchkit (light brown tom)Mother= Gentlecloud * Bravekit (gray she-cat)Mother= Bluestone * Butterkit (light yellow she-cat)Mother= Almondfern * Callingkit (white she-cat)Mother= Irispetal * Charredkit (white tom with black paws)Mother= Diamondpool * Coldkit (ginger tabby tom)Mother= Emberstorm * Cleverkit (Creamy she-cat)Mother= Caramelfur * Cornkit (cream and white tom)Mother= Clearface * Courageouskit (dark brown tabby she-cat)Mother= Daisypetal * Crownkit (gray speckled tom)Mother= Crystalfrost * Demonkit (ginger and brown tom)Mother= Fernflower * Devilkit (dark ginger tabby tom)Mother= Gingerpath * Erminekit (golden speckled she-cat)Mother= Goldenwish * Fankit (tortoiseshell she-cat)Mother= Honeystripe * Finchkit (black spotted she-cat)Mother= Blacktail * Friskykit (silver and black she-cat)Mother= Sapphiresong * Frogkit (light brown tabby tom)Mother= Icicleplummet * Ghostkit (very light gray tom)Mother= Flowingstream * Groundkit (dusky brown tom)Mother= Ambereyes * Hazardkit (Blue-gray tom)Mother= Cinderheart * Ibiskit (light orange tabby she-cat)Mother= Hazelflower * Inkkit (black she-cat)Mother= Glaciershadow * Emeraldkit (pretty white she-cat)Mother= Frostseather * Spottedkit (Tortoiseshell she-cat)Mother= Heathersayer * Leafkit (light amber tabby she-cat) Mother= Lavenderlily * Littlekit (Tiny dark ginger she-cat) Mother= Lilacwhisper * Starkit (light gray she-cat) Mother= Lilypetal Elders * Aggressiveface (black and white one eyed tom) * Ambitioustangle (dark ginger tom with a deep gash in his hind leg) * Bambooreed (silver she-cat) * Battleshadow (Black tom) * Bloodpool (blind Ginger tabby tom) * Bogrun (muddy brown she-cat) * Boulderdash (big dark gray tom) * Brushbreath (light brown tabby she-cat) * Burdockseed (dark brown speckled tom) * Carrionbelly (white and gray tabby tom) * Cavefrost (black she-cat) * Chervilstripe (pale tabby she-cat) * Claycloud (Almond tom) * Comfreywound (marigold tom with no tail) * Crestfall (tuxedo colored she-cat) * Crossfur (golden tom with a dark ginger x on his side) * Cursesayer (light brown speckled tom, former medicine cat) * Deadleaf (blind and deaf black tom) * Desperatebelly (skinny pure white tom) * Earthshine (gentle golden speckled she-cat) * Fairface (noble tortoiseshell tom) * Fallenfew (dark gray tabby tom, oldest cat in AC) * Feverhead (dark orange hotheaded tom) * Flatpath (dark brown tom) * Forestshadow (black she-cat) * Freedomflower (brown tabby she-cat) * Fullmoon (white tom) * Garlicbreath (light marigold tom) * Heavystorm (brown tom with black spots on his flanks) * Hollowheart (tortoiseshell she-cat) * Hookstripe (pale tabby tom with curled black stripes) * Illusionfog (secretive light gray she-cat) * Invaderstalker (black tom with a ginger stripe on his back) * Junipertail (creamy she-cat) * Landfall (muddy brown tom) * Lightstripe (dark brown she-cat with light brown stripes) * Longtail (white tom with brown speckles and a long tail) Solarclan The have bright spotted pelts. They usually hunt/train in the mornings, use mid-day to enjoy the sun's heat. They prefer open spaces and love the heat. They never go out at night if they can help it and have strong knowledge of kittypets and rogues, since that is what they were formed from. * Leaf (she-cat) * Maple (she-cat) * Grass (tom) * Rain (she-cat) * Tree (tom) * Bee (tom) * Bark (tom) * Water (she-cat) * Dirt (tom) * Pebble (she-cat) * Boulder (tom) * Feather (she-cat) * River (tom) * Spider (tom) * Rat (tom) * Mouse (she-cat) * Robin (she-cat) * Bubble (she-cat) * Snake (tom) * Ice (she-cat) * Dust (tom) * Branch (tom) * Burr (she-cat) * Blossom (she-cat) * Squirrel (tom) * Briar (tom) * Thorn (tom) * Petal (she-cat) * Ladybug (she-cat) * Butterfly (she-cat) * Snowflake (she-cat) * Star (she-cat) * Owl (she-cat) * Frost (she-cat) * Day (she-cat) * Fawn (she-cat)Mother= Butterfly * Jay (tom)Mother= Owl * Berry (she-cat) Mother= Petal * Tooth (tom) Mother= Day * Claw (tom) Mother= Star * Raspberry (she-cat) Mother= Frost * Ray (tom) Mother= Ladybug * Stag (tom) Mother= Butterfly * Moon (she-cat) Mother= Petal * Dawn (she-cat) Mother= Day * Leopard (she-cat) Mother= Star * Ferret (tom) Mother= Frost * Hare (tom) Mother= Ladybug LunarClan Clan of cats that only hunt and come out at night. They often lurk in the shadows to avoid being seen. They have dark pelts and extremely great cimbers and jumpers. All Apprentices take on the name suffix of Half Moon until becoming a warrior. Kits have no suffix, but the prefix Lunar's _____. * Shadow of Moon (tom) * Crater of Moon (tom) * Song of Moon (she-cat) * Bump of Moon (tom) * Claw of Moon (tom) * Berry of Moon (she-cat) * Fur of Moon (she-cat) * Ripple of Moon (beautiful silvery gray she-cat) * Shape of Moon (tom) * Tooth of Moon (tom) * Flake of Moon (she-cat) * Thorn of Moon (tom) * Stone of Moon (tom) * Tail of Moon (tom) * Color of Moon (she-cat) * Scratch of Moon (tom) * Spine of Moon (tom) * Leopard of Moon (she-cat) * Dusk of Moon (she-cat) * Nose of Moon (tom) * Speckle of Moon (she-cat) * Leaf of Moon (she-cat) * Talon of Moon (tom) * Star of Moon (she-cat has 2 kits) * Dawn of Moon (she-cat has 4 kits) * Sparkle of Moon (she-cat has 1 kit) * Blossom of Moon (she-cat has 4 kits) * Frost of Moon (she-cat has 5 kits) * Jade of Moon (she-cat has 3 kits) * Crystal of Moon (she-cat has 2 kits) BlizzardClan They have long and thick pale pelts, often whites and grays. They live on the top of mountains, where there is snow. They don't like heat and barely come down to where there is no snow. * Icewind (dainty, she-cat) * Snowfall (small she-cat) * Polarwing (small tom) * Iciclewhisker (she-cat) * Basstooth (tom) * Moonfrost (she-cat) * Darkstorm (rude,mean large tom) * Bluepelt (she-cat) * Riverfur (swift she-cat) * Swollenfoot (tom wih a swollen foot) * Fallclaw (tom, one of the legendary warrior of the Season Pride) * Harefoot (swift tom * Arcticmask (she-cat) * Tanglelegs (clumsy tom) * Rockshadow (old tom) * Jaystripe (she-cat with jay blue eyes) * Spottedfeather (beautiful speckled she-cat) * Frozenface (tom with half of his face frozen) * Warmheart (humble she-cat) * Runningstream (swift she-cat) * Hornpelt (tom) * Rushingheart (tom) * Bubblefur (happy she-cat) * Huskyscar (scarred tom) * Mangroveleaf (she-cat) * Barktongue (sharp-tongued tom) * Palefur (shy tom)Apprentice, Wrenpaw * Winterstorm * Springshine * Summersun * Otterwind (tom) * Rosemint (sweet she-cat) * Honeydew (sweet she-cat) * Berrytail (tiny she-cat) * Kinknose (tom can't smell) * Morningshine (beautiful she-cat) * Frostflower (beautiful, lustreous she-cat) * Featherwhisker (she-cat) * Dawnwish (adventurous young she-cat) * Foxtail (beautiful she-cat resembles an arctic fox) * Fireblaze (independent she-cat) * Brightwish (she-cat) * Mousepath (small shE-cat) * Sanddrift (she-cat) * Specklefoot (light speckled she-cat) * Horseclaw (she-cat) Apprentices * Fishpaw (tom) * Daisypaw (pretty she-cat) * Splashpaw (tiny tom) * Silverpaw (beautiful she-cat) * Brookpaw (tom) * Dovepaw (pretty she-cat) * Hawkpaw (rude, arrogant tom) * Wrenpaw (tom) * Robinpaw (she-cat) Elders * Halfleg (tom with half a leg) * Truetangle (clumsy tom) * Littlepoppy (small she-cat) * Stagrun (muscular tom) Kits * Fawnkit (small she-cat) Mother= Morningshine * Scorchkit (tom) Mother= Fireblaze * Applekit (she-cat) Mother= Horseclaw * Volekit (tom) Mother= Brightwish * Burrowkit (tom) Mother= Mousepath * Frogkit (deformed tom) Mother= Specklefoot * Amberkit (she-cat) Mother= Dawnwish * Peachkit (she-cat) Mother= Foxtail * Dirtkit (tom) Mother= Featherwhisker * Ripplekit (she-cat) Mother= Frostflower * Pigeonkit Mother= Mousepath * Coltskit (tom) Mother= Horseclaw * Swirlkit (tom with light gray swirls on his pelt) Mother= Frostflower * Redkit (tom) Mother= Foxtail * Songkit (she-cat) Mother= Morningshine SummitClan Clan of cats formed from the joining of two Tribes. They have very strong legs and live in the mountains. Their pelts are usually spotted/tabby/dappled and they wear mud in order to better camouflage. Healer: ''Watcher of the Glinting Stars (Starwatcher) - ''White tom with black paws and pale wise blue eyes. In-Command: ''Adder That Stikes At Moonhigh (Adder) - ''Brown tabby tom with green eyes. Cave-Guard. ''Silver Moon That Shines At Night (Silver) - ''Graceful silver tabby she-cat with grey eyes. Silver is sweet, kind, and loves to run, and is devoted to the Tribe of Moonlit Stars. Prey-Hunter. Cave-Guards (12): ''Ice That Covers Soft Ground (Ice) - ''Pale silver she-cat with blue eyes. ''Wind Of Snowy Mountain (Wind) - ''White she-cat with green eyes. Feather Of Flying Eagle (Eagle) - '''Brown she-cat with amber eyes. ''Flash of Lightning at Night (Flash) - ''Yellow-brown tom with amber eyes, very fast and impulsive. ''Lion Claw that cuts (Lion) - ''Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes, strong and tough. ''Call of Graceful Dove (Dove) - ''Pure white she-cat with clear blue eyes; Dove is a young she-cat who longs to live up to her name, but often falls short. She wants to be graceful and dignified, yet she tends to trip on her own feet. ''Smoke of Scorching Cinder (Scorch) - ''Smoky tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes; Scorch is an arrogant tom who longs to be thought of as a hero by his fellow clan mates. ''Eagle That Perches on Ledge (Ledge) - ''Big brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Ledge is cool and collected, and always has a plan. ''Light before Calm Dusk (Dusk) - ''Cream tabby she-cat with hazy gray eyes. ''Path Way to Frozen Star (Path) - ''She-cat with a silvery gray coat with star symbol on head, green, very luminescent eyes. She is a very lovinly she-cat and the oldest of the prey-hunters. She used to be in charge before Adder. ''Shade Of Twilight Darkness (Shade) - ''Sleek black tom with huge frosty blue eyes. He is a very loyal cat, and cares a lot about his mate, Feather. '''Trail of Racing Drizzle (Drizzle) - '''Gray speckled tom with dark blue eyes; Drizzle is a young tom who can tend to be naive and crash headfirst into trouble. Prey-Hunter. ''Rain that falls from the Sky (Rain) - ''Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes, sweet and kind, sister of Water and Splash. Prey-Hunters (10): ''Heavy fall of Water (Water) - ''Dark blue-grey tom with dark blue eyes, protective of his sisters, Rain and Splash. ''Splash as Fish Jumps (Splash) - ''Silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes, enthusiastic and eager, sister of Rain and Water. ''Wolf That Howls at Dawn (Wolf) - ''Scruffy gray she-cat with long, coarse fur and pale blue-green eyes; Wolf is a solitary, starwalt she-cat who prefers to keep to herself. ''Leaf that Twists in Breeze (Leaf) - ''White tom with brown splotches and forest green eyes; Leaf is an easygoing she-cat who prefers peace over war, but can pack one heck of a punch as well. ''Flurry of Dancing Flames (Flurry) - ''A ginger tabby tom with intense amber eyes; Flurry is a sweet talking, street smart cat with a love for excitement and has no problem with stepping on others to get what he wants. ''White Cloud beside Sun (Cloud) - ''Pure white tom with amber eyes golden tabby lines. ''Dark Cloud That Covers Moon (Dark) - ''Dark gray tabby tom with deep blue eyes. Dark is solitary and moody, with an icy cold temper. When angry, he tends to lash out at anyone who tries to help him. Mate: Dawn. '''Shadow That Flickers Over Mountainside (Shadow) - '''Spotted gray tabby she-cat with a white paw. Shadow keeps to herself, and always has her head in the clouds. Kit-Mothers (3): ''Dance of Falling Feather (Feather) - Feathery dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; Feather is a curious, adventurous she-cat who loves to play and is a true romantic. Mate: Shade. ''Kit: Star 'Orange Sky before Dawn (Dawn) - '''Ginger tabby she-cat with pretty amber eyes that resemble an orange sky before dawn. Mate: Dark. ''Kits: Sky & Mountain (Living) 'River that Reflects Moon (Moon) - '''Pale dappled blue-gray she-cat with golden eyes; River is a kind, motherly she-cat with a fierce dedication to The Tribe of Endless Hunting. Mate is deceased. ''Kits: Howl & Breeze (Living) Kits (5): '''Star that Shines at Night (Star) - '''Black she-cat with pale green eyes. ''Sun that rests in Blue Sky (Sky) - ''Yellow tabby she-cat with dark sky-blue eyes. ''Fox the Climbs up Mountain (Mountain) - ''Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and a tail that resembles a fox's. ''Howl of Sweeping Wind (Howl) - ''Pale spotted gray tom with ice blue eyes; Howl is an extremely competitive tom with a love for racing ''Breeze That Blows Over Rock (Breeze) - ''Gray tabby-and-white tom with blue eyes. To-bes (5): ''Ash of Black Flame (Ash) - ''A dark gray tom with seemingly purpleish eyes; Ash is a violent, hostile tom with a fierce temper and fierce loyalty to his tribe. Cave-Guard. ''Gorge with No Bottom (Gorge) - ''Pale brown tom with black splotches and amber eyes; Gorge is a quiet, shy cat who puts training over fun, though he often regrets it. Prey-Hunter. ''Stalk of Hidden Lynx (Lynx) - ''Beautiful cat that greatly resembles a lynx with dark blue eyes; Lynx is a graceful,mysterious she-cat who can often daydream and go off into her own world - Fox's sister. Cave-Guard - Dove. ''Trot Of Silent Fox (Fox) - '''''Pretty she-cat with a long tabby flame-colored pelt with a white tipped flowing tail that resembles a fox’s and pale brown eyes. She is very friendly and always tries to prove herself to others - Lynx's sister. Prey-Hunter - Water. '''Bird at morning flight (Bird) - '''She is a tabby she cat with a crookedjaw she got when she was young and pure blue eyes and a nice cat but will defend any cat in trouble. She's the youngest to-be in the tribe. Cave-Guard - Lion Elders (3): '''Eclipse of the Moon (Eclipse) - '''Silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. '''Branch of Tree that Grows (Branch) - '''Tabby brown tom with pale green eyes. '''Glare of Setting Sun (Sun) - '''Golden dappled she-cat with amber eyes; Sun is a hot tempered she-cat with a bite like an adder and always has an ear to the ground.